YinYang Warriors
by MeowMeow36
Summary: This is a story related to warriors, but it doesn't contain any of the real characters. It's based on yinyang soul animals. It tells about Angelkit and Darkakit, their lifes, friends, crushes, and how they become warriors.Rated T for violence. REVIEW!
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

**Yin-Yang Warriors**

**Prologue: Prophecy**

* * *

In a newly found cave, in WaterfallClan's territory, Oceanstar and Pinepaw stood staring at cave writing. Oceanstar was a white short haired tom covered in large grey spots with blue eyes. Pinepaw was a young, fluffy, silver and white tabby she-cat with gold eyes. Oceanstar was the clans new leader while Pinepaw was a new, yet very intelligent apprentice.

"So, what does it say, "Oceanstar asked.

"I know what it says, I just don't understand what it means, "Pinepaw answered.

"I asked what it says, not what it means, "Oceanstar growled. "That's why I needed you."

"Okay, "Pinepaw sighed, "It says 'Out of Heart and Moon, Yin and Yang will be born. If either shall perish..........' The rest is too faded to read. "

"Interesting, I wander want it means, "Oceanstar said.

"Considering that it talks adout Yin and Yang, It's probably related to the natural ballance, " Pinepaw said, intelligently.

"We'll have to wait and find out, "Oceanstar sighed, then the two walked out of the mysterious cave.

**I know it's short the next one will be WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY longer. So REVIEW!**


	2. Episode 1: The Prophecy's Begining

**Yin-Yang Warriors**

**Episode 1: Prophecy's Beginning**

* * *

Two young kits were born a moon after the discovery of the cave prophecy. Gentleheart was their mother. She was a pure white short haired she-cat with light blue eyes. Moonshine was their father. He was dark black short haired tom with dark blue eyes. The first born was short haired black, with an white oval dot on her forehead, she-kit with dark blue eyes. The second born was short haired white, with a black oval dot on her forehead, she-kit with light blue eyes.

"What are you going to name them? "Streamtail, a fluffy, brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, asked.

Gentleheart thought for a moment then said, "The white one will be Angelkit and the black one will be......... "She was cut off.

"Darkakit, "Moonshine growled, "I'm naming HER because SHE takes after ME. "

Oceanstar grabbed Pinepaw by the scruff and took her away from the group.

"Those kits look like Yin and Yang simbles, do you think this has to do with the cave writing. "

Oceanstar questioned.

"I don't know, but this is like the cave writing. Their mom is Gentle**HEART** and their dad is **MOON**shine, "Pinepaw said, thoughtfully.

"I see, I think I know what their warrior names will be, "Oceanstar smirked.

"My younger sister was born two days ago they should be apprentices together, "Pinepaw added randomly.

"Let's get back, "Oceanstar said, then the two rejoined the group.

Three moons later it was time for Pinepaw's warrior ceremony. She along with Brindlepaw, Moonpaw, Tigerpaw, Flowerpaw, and Swiftpaw were becoming warriors.

"My sissy's gonna be a warrior today, "Bragged a pure white, fluffy she-kit with gold eyes.

"Good for her, we'll be apprentices in three more moons, "Angelkit praised.

"It's not really that big of a deal, Cloudkit, "Darkakit growled, annoyed.

"That's mean, Darkakit, being a warrior is a great honor, "Angelkit growled back.

A young, orange and white, short haired tom with yellow eyes came over and said, "Hush, the ceremony is starting. "

"Hush, yourself, Hawkkit! "Darkakit growled, angerly.

The ceremony began, the whole clan was gathered by the Sacred River **(AN:Made that up) **that lead to the waterfall, in which the clan was named for.

Oceanstar cleared his throat and said, "Brindlepaw, "A fluffy, brown, tabby she-cat with blue eyes stepped forward, "You will now be known as Brindlefur."Brindlefur stepped back, and Pinepaw stepped forward, "Pinepaw, you will now be known as Pineflower. "Pineflower stepped back, and a short haired, black, orange eyed, she-cat with a scar acrossed her left eye stepped forward, "Moonpaw, you will now be known as Moonshade, "Moonshade stepped back and a fluffy, blue eyed, calico with a wrapped paw limped forward, "Flowerpaw, you will now be known as Flowersong, "Flowersong stepped back and short haired, gray and white, yellow eyed she-cat with a bent ear stepped forward, "Swiftpaw, you will now be known as Swiftclover, "Swiftclover stepped back and short haired, orange and white, gold eyed, tom with a long, fluffy tail stepped forward, "Tigerpaw you will now be known as Tigertail. "The new warriors joined their families to celebrate.

Pineflower walked over to where the kits were. Cloudkit jumped onto Pineflower's back and shierked, "Your finally a warrior sissy, it must feel awesome."

"Thanks, Cloudkit, but I'm considering taking the Healer road, "Pineflower smirked.

"What ever you want, sis. "Cloudkit smiled, joyfully.

"Healers are weak, my dad says that weaklings get nowhere in the world, "Darkakit growled.

"Darkakit, stop being so mean, "Angelkit growled, softly.

"Yeah, "Cloudkit added.

Meanwhile Oceanstar walked over to Gentleheart.

Gentleheart turned around and said, "Oh, Hi, Oceanstar. "

"There's something important I need to tell you, "Oceanstar claimed.

"What? "Gentleheart asked.

"Four moons ago Pinepaw...... I mean Pineflower and I found a cave in our territory. The cave had writing in it, a warning of some sort, and we think it has something to do with your two kits.

"Angelkit and Darkakit, what do they have to do with cave writing, "Gentleheart questioned.

"The cave writing said 'Out of Heart and Moon, Yin and Yang will be born. If either shall perish..........., "Oceanstar explained, but he was cut off.

"........The world will be torn.' I had a dream with that in it once, but I didn't understand it. " Gentleheart added.

"It can't be good, I NEED you to keep those kits safe, "Oceanstar growled in a worried tone.

Then Pineflower walked over and asked, "Did you tell her?"

"Yes, and the faded part of the cave writing said 'The world will be torn,' "Oceanstar explained.

" 'Out of Heart and Moon, Yin and Yang will be born. If either shall perish the world will be torn.' I understand it now. It's talking about the natural ballance, I've heard of the yin-yang Koi Fish legend.**(AN:Off of Avatar the Last Air Bender)**If one is destroyed the natural ballance will go out of wack, and how they will both die when their place is taken by another set of

yin-yang soul animals. Gentleheart you MUST keep those kits safe the world, "Pineflower stressed.

"Got it, "Gentleheart nodded.

Meanwhile in the forest. A pure black, red eyed, male fox with a scarred face and a redish-brown with dark gray paws and tail tip, blue eyed, female fox were talking.

"Hurry up, Junior. We need to know if these two kits are the soul yin-yang animals or not. So we can DESTROY the yin one to make the good in the world disappear, "The black one growled.

"He'll be here soon, Shadow. I sense it, "The redish-brown one sighed.

"He better be, Amber or I'll slit BOTH of your necks, "Shadow continued growling.

"Chill, Honey. Don't do anything you'll regret, "Amber smirked.

"I won't! "Shadow yelled, angerly.

Then a small, blue eyed, black, male fox, with a redish-brown stomach and a rapped front paw, limped over to where the older two foxes were and said, "I over heard. "

"Took you long enough! "Shadow growled.

"What did you find out, "Amber added.

"I don't wanna say, "The little fox whined.  
"Tell me, Junior! "Amber growled.

"NO! "Junior Growled.

Shadow rammed Junior in the stomach then pinned him down and screamed, "USELESS SON OF MINE! YOU DON'T DESERVE MY NAME! NOW TELL ME OR DDDDIIIIIEEEE! "

"O-okay, the two k-kits ARE the s-soul yin-yang a-a-a-animals, "Junior studdered, starting to cry.

"NOW, LEEEEAAAAVVVVEEEE! WE DON'T NEED A TRADER WITH US! " Shadow screamed, angerly.

Junior got up and ran away towards StreamClan territory.

_I have to warn them, _he thought.

Meanwhile with the clan's kits. Most of the clan's kits were practicing their swimming.

"I'm an awesome swimmer! "A short-haired, gold eyed, orange tabby, with sharp claws and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, tom yelled.

"I'm better than you, Thunderkit! "Shouted a fluffy, blue eyed, brown tabby tom.

"Are not, Woodkit! "Thunderkit shouted back.

"Both of you just SHUT UP! "A fluffy, yellow eyed, white with dark orange patches and a wrapped back leg, she-kit, growled.

"Don't be that way, Autumnkit, "Woodkit said.

Then a short haired, orange eyed, black with a slash acrossed his forehead and a wrapped tail, tom snuck up behind Autumnkit and pushed her head under the water.

"Autumnkit! Let her go, Blackkit! "Woodkit growled.

Darkakit snuck up behind Blackkit and pushed him off of Autumnkit.

"Take that, scarhead! "Darkakit laughed.

"Shut up, what kind of a name is Darkakit anyway, "Blackkit growled.

"A better one than Blackkit, "Darkakit growled back.

Angelkit walked over and said, "Would you guys stop fighting about meaningless stuff, it's not worth it. "

Cloudkit joined her and said, "Yeah. "

Hawkkit walked over too, then splashed everyone and yelled, "Splash fight! "

"Not now, Blackkit and I have something to settle, "Darkekit growled.

"Yeah, "Blackkit growled back.

Meanwhile Junior had just reached waterfallClan territory. He ran up to the first cat he could find which happened to be Silverstorm the clan's deputy. Silverstorm was a light blue eyed, silver tabby tom, with a bent tail.

"My mom and dad are coming here to kill the yin kitty, "Junior informed in a stressed tone.

Silverstorm, of course, didn't know about the prophecy or that Angelkit and Darkakit were soul yin-yang animals. Who could blame him, the two kits didn't even know themselves. So he said, "What is an idiotic fox pup doing in WaterfallClan territory! "

"I'm saving the yin kit, "Junior said.

"I don't understand what your saying, I'm getting Oceanstar, "Silverstorm sighed.

Silverstorm ran and got Oceanstar.

"What is it, Silverstorm? "Oceanstar asked.

"There's a fox pup, near the enterance of the clan's territory, blabbing about a yin kit, " Silverstorm answered.

"What?! Take me to this fox pup! "Oceanstar ordered, shocked.

"Yes sir, follow me, "Silverstorm responded.

The two high ranked toms ran to where Junior was.

"Silverstorm, I'll talk to the pup alone, "Oceanstar informed.

"Got it, "Silverstorm nodded then ran off.

"Now, what were you trying to explain to Silverstorm? "Oceanstar asked.

"My mom and dad are coming here to kill the yin kitty, "Junior answered.

"How do you know that the yin-yang soul animals live here, it's barely been discused? "

Oceanstar asked.

"My mom sensed it, and my dad sent me to spy and find out if it was true, when I got here I saw a white kitty and.......... YOU talking about it then, a silver kitty came over too. Then I got home and my dad said he'd kill me if I didn't tell him, so I told him and he made me leave because I didn't tell him right away and-and, "Junior started to cry, "And now they're c-coming here with more f-foxes to k-k-kill the y-yin kitty AND IT'S ALL M-M-MY FAULT! "

"Don't worry since you warned us a head of time, we'll be able to save her. Now, what's your

name? "Oceanstar sighed.

"It's Shadow Jr., but just call me Junior. I don't WANT my dad's name, "Junior answered.

"Okay, Junior, I'll let you join the clan. You can live with........... Rainbowpelt, she doesn't have a mate since she can't have kits, you will be like a kit to her. "Oceanstar suggested.

"Okay, "Junior said, then Oceanstar lead him to Rainbowpelt's den.

A short haired, yellow eyed, calico walked out of the den and said, "Hello, Oceanstar and......Fox!? Why is there a fox with you? "

"This is Junior. He has warned us adout an attack. "Oceanstar informed. "He was abandoned, and I want you to raise him, "

"Okay, "Rainbowpelt said, then Oceanstar left, "Do you want to meet the kits, they're by the stream. "

"Uh-huh, "Junior answered.

Rainbowpelt lead Junior to the stream.

Meanwhile Blackkit and Darkakit were just starting to fight when Rainbowpelt and Junior arrived.

"Oh my StarClan a fox! "Blackkit yelled from underneath Darkakit. **(AN:She was winning)**

Darkakit got off of Blackkit and said, "Rainbowpelt why is there a fox with you? "

"He's a clan member now, "Rainbowpelt sighed. Rainbowpelt pointed to each kit with her tail and said their names.

A large amount of hissing and growling were suddenly heard, then Silverstorm's voice was heard yelling, "FOX ATTACK! "

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
